Se Relever
by BeyondDenmark
Summary: Le 7 janvier 2015, Charlie Hebdo est la cible d'un attentat. Deux semaines plus tard, Francis ne s'en remet toujours pas. Enfermé chez lui, il s'enfonce peu à peu dans sa tristesse.


**Note**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas.

J'ai écrit ça il y a quelque temps. Il n'y a pas vraiment de pairing, même si on peut le voir comme un France x Angleterre (j'adore ce couple!).

* * *

Il pleuvait sur Paris. Encore. A la fenêtre de son appartement, Francis poussa un soupir las. Cela faisait des jours que la pluie n'avait pas cessé. Des jours également qu'il n'avait pas mis un pied dehors, qu'il était seul, et qu'il sombrait dans la mélancolie.

Il pleuvait. Il n'était pas malade, ou du moins il n'en avait pas l'impression. Pourtant, il restait là toute la journée, devant la même fenêtre, le regard fixé sur la Tour Eiffel. Depuis combien de temps avait-il cessé de se rendre aux meetings internationaux ? Un larme roula discrètement sur sa joue.

Il pleuvait, et lui pleurait en silence. Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Paris dormait, et peut-être aurait-il dû faire de même. Mais le sommeil, il le savait, ne viendrait pas. Cela faisait deux semaines aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à oublier ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se relever ? Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il voulait être capable de transformer sa tristesse en colère, sa douleur en haine. Il voulait ressentir le besoin de se venger. De rendre la pareille à ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir. C'eut été un désir légitime. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à le ressentir ? Pourquoi était-il toujours devant cette fenêtre, quatorze jours plus tard ?

Son regard se porta sur le Champ de Mars. Son peuple s'était remis. Son peuple s'était uni, avait fièrement levé la tête et avait prouvé au monde que la France était forte. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Il pleurait, ce jour-là. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir arrêté depuis. Il s'était enfermé dans sa solitude, et avait rejeté l'aide de ses amis. Il avait ignoré les appels constants de Gilbert et Antonio, ignoré les coups frappés à sa porte à longueur de journée, il avait même ignoré les insultes d'Arthur pour qu'il lui ouvre_ cette bloody porte_.

Il avait froid, mais il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Il avait faim, mais même la délicieuse nourriture de son pays l'écœurait. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un trou dans son cœur, un manque qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement son appartement. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans un tel état. Lorsque les premiers coups de feu avaient été tirés, il avait ressenti une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais ressentir. Il avait renversé de nombreux objets en tentant de rejoindre sa porte d'entrée. Un vase chinois était brisé sur le sol, près d'une poupée matriochka apparemment intacte. Il ne s'était pas donné la peine de remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires ; pourquoi le ferait-il, après tout ?

Il avait manqué de peu de chuter dans les escaliers, et s'était écroulé dans la rue, quelques minutes plus tard. Il se rappelait vaguement que la police nationale était arrivée ensuite, et qu'un adolescent l'avait aidé à se relever. Et il avait commencé à pleurer, sans savoir réellement ce qui causait le sentiment d'horreur qui s'emparait de son cœur.

_« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? », s'inquiéta une forme floue penchée sur lui._

_Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, et la silhouette se précisa peu à peu. L'adolescent lui tendit une main secourable, et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Francis vacilla légèrement._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », s'étrangla le pays, les yeux exorbités._

_Il porta une main sur son cœur. Sa poitrine lui faisait affreusement mal. Il avait le tournis. Quel spectacle affligeant devait-il offrir !_

_« Il y a eu des coups de feu... », murmura l'adolescent, sans doute plus pour lui même que pour l'inconnu qu'il venait de secourir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer ? »_

_Francis contint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues._

_« Je dois aller là-bas. », prononça-t-il difficilement, avant de tenter un pas tremblant en avant._

_Sa jambe céda sous son poids, et il se serait probablement écroulé sur le trottoir si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas retenu._

_« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons l'autorisation de nous approcher maintenant. Et ça pourrait être dangereux. », répliqua-t-il, avec l'assurance de la jeunesse._

_La nation lui adressa un sourire ironique._

_« Qu'ils essaient de m'en empêcher. », contra-t-il, en se redressant autant qu'il en était capable. D'un coup d'épaule, il se dégagea de la prise de l'adolescent._

Francis soupira en se glissant dans son lit. C'était sans doute à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à perdre le contrôle. Il était arrivé bien trop tard pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour protéger son peuple. Et il s'était retrouvé dans un état lamentable. Il avait été inutile.

_« Attendez ! Vous ne devriez pas aller par là ! », s'exclama l'adolescent derrière lui._

_Un sourire s'afficha sous le rideau de souffrance qui s'était refermé sur le visage de Francis. Le jeune homme l'avait laissé s'éloigner un moment avant de tenter de le retenir, se contentant de l'observer alors qu'il progressait difficilement, s'appuyant contre un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment. L'horreur qui s'emparait progressivement de son cœur l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement._

_« Quel est ton nom ? », demanda-t-il, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule._

_« Thomas. », répondit l'adolescent._

_Le jeune homme semblait effrayé, maintenant que Francis prenait réellement le temps de le détailler. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien fait pour arrêter l'inconnu qui venait de s'écrouler à ses pieds : il ressemblait à un enfant qui attendait vainement qu'un adulte lui dise quoi faire. La nation sentit une première larme glisser sur sa joue._

_« Et vous êtes ? », s'enquit l'adolescent, la voix tremblante._

_« On m'appelle France. », répondit la nation._

_Thomas haussa un sourcil sceptique, et Francis agita la main pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas important. Il lui tourna le dos, et repris péniblement sa route. La rue se mit à danser sous ses pieds. La souffrance qu'il ressentait se transforma doucement, se muant en un sentiment d'épuisement presque apaisant._

_Il s'arrêta, et prit appuie contre le mur qui le soutenait déjà. Son dos heurta violemment la pierre et il se laissa glisser lentement sur le sol. Les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses jours, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine semblait avoir reculé._

_La rue dansait toujours, autour de lui. Sa vision se brouilla._

_« Francis ! », l'interpella une voix familière, légèrement déformée par la panique._

_Le brouillard qui se formait dans son esprit l'empêcha d'identifier la personne qui se précipitait vers lui._

A ce moment-là, cela faisait presque trois heures déjà que le dernier coup de feu avait été tiré. Il avait failli perdre connaissance. Et pourtant, malgré sa faiblesse, il avait insisté pour qu'on lui explique en détail ce qui venait de se produire.

_Il avait vaguement conscience que la silhouette penchée sur lui ne lui était pas étrangère, et que la voix qui s'adressait à lui aurait dû le faire réagir. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer._

_« Hey, Froggie ! C'est pas le moment de mourir ! »_

_D'autres voix se mêlèrent à la première, embrouillant encore plus ses pensées, si c'était possible._

_« Francis ? Antonio, aide-moi à le porter. »_

_Le français avait posé ses yeux sur la silhouette qui était toujours penchée sur lui. Il commençait à reprendre ses esprits._

_« A... Arthur ? »_

_Gilbert poussa Arthur, pour se placer devant son ami. Ils échangèrent un regard, et le prusse saisit le poignet du français pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Antonio lui adressa un regard inquiet. Et Francis pleurait toujours._

Après ça, il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à son pays. Et il s'était totalement isolé. Il se sentait affreusement mal. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir put protéger son peuple, et il avait l'impression d'avoir été sali par cette attaque contre la France, et la liberté qui y régnait depuis la Révolution. Et il était en colère, contre lui-même mais surtout contre les individus qui avaient eut la folie de s'en prendre à son peuple.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Un sourire sarcastique apparut sur son visage. Il ne pouvait rien faire. A quoi servait-il, s'il était incapable de défendre ses propres territoires ?

Un coup frappé sur sa porte le réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'était endormi.

Un soupire lui échappa. Il ne voulait voir personne. D'autres coups timides suivirent le premier, et Francis s'extirpa difficilement de son lit avec la ferme intention de chasser la personne qui avait troublé le sommeil réparateur qu'il avait enfin trouvé après des nuits d'insomnies.

« Francis ? », appela doucement un voix timide qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Il se figea. Canada n'était pas venu le voir depuis le jours de l'attentat. Il l'avait alors chassé bien plus violemment que nécessaire, et le jeune pays avait dû être blessé par la réaction de son aîné. Francis s'approcha en silence de la porte.

« S'il-te-plaît, Francis... », soupira Matthiew après un instant de silence. « Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Le français pouvait entendre les larmes dans la voix de son ancienne colonie. Son cœur se serra. Il tenait trop au canadien pour le laisser souffrir ainsi par sa faute... Mais il ne voulait voir personne.

« Va-t'en. », lança-t-il à travers la porte.

Le silence lui répondit, et il pensa un instant que Canada s'en était allé. Puis...

« Ouvre, s'il-te-plaît. », supplia presque le plus jeune.

Francis se sentit craquer. Il n'avait jamais put entendre Matthieu pleurer sans intervenir. Il ouvrit la porte et tenta d'effacer la douleur de son visage.

« Tu vois, je vais bien. »

Canada lui adressa un regard d'abord soulagé, puis consterné devant l'état misérable de son aîné. Le français tenta un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et le canadien fondit en larmes. Le sourire forcé de Francis s'effaça aussitôt, et il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, pour le réconforter.

« Je suis désolé, Mattie. Ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît. », murmura-t-il.

Les larmes se mirent à couler encore plus sur les joues de l'allégorie du pays de l'amour, et ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, chacun pleurant dans les bras de l'autre. Lorsque ses sanglots se calmèrent enfin, Francis adressa un sourire désolé à son ancienne colonie, et l'invita à prendre un café. Matthiew acquiesça.

Les heures s'écoulèrent dans un calme apaisant et une douceur rassurante. La présence de Canada avait cet effet sur les autres pays - ou du moins sur ceux qui le remarquaient. Ils passèrent la journée à discuter tranquillement ; Francis ne pleurait plus.

Lorsque l'heure arriva finalement pour le plus jeune de retourner dans son pays, son aîné l'accompagna à la porte. Il lui adressa un dernier signe de la main, et un petit sourire rassurant. L'expression rayonnant qui s'afficha alors sur le visage de Matthiew lui arracha un faible rire. Il ferma la porte, dans un claquement qui résonna quelques secondes dans sa tête, avant de laisser place au silence. Mais ce silence n'était plus oppressant, il était apaisé, réconfortant.

Dehors, la pluie avait cessé.

Il se servit un café et s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas quitté depuis quelques jours. La visite de son ancienne colonie lui avait bien plus remonté le moral qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il réalisa que la solitude dans laquelle il avait choisi de s'enfermer n'était sans doute pas un bon moyen de régler ses problèmes. Il soupira. Son comportement stupide avait inquiété le petit Mattie, et sans doute ses amis, aussi. Il s'en voulu de leur avoir causé du souci. S'il n'avait pas eu cette fierté idiote qui l'avait poussé à remonter la pente tout seul, et à tenter de cacher sa peine au reste du monde, est-ce qu'il irait mieux, à présent ? Certainement.

Un coup violent frappé sur sa porte l'interrompit dans ses réflexions déprimées.

« Hey, _froggie_ ! Je sais que tu es là, alors ouvre cette porte ! », hurla une voix familière.

Il laissa échapper un soupir las, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son voisin Angleterre de déranger qui que ce soit à une heure pareille.

«_ Don't be stupid ! _», s'énerva Arthur. « Laisse moi entrer ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et adressa un regard vide à l'autre nation. Arthur resta figé quelques secondes, la main toujours levée, prête à frapper la porte, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que Francis cède aussi facilement. Il le détailla du regard et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? », demanda le français.

« Je tenais juste à vérifier que tu étais toujours en vie. », répliqua l'anglais.

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? », se moqua doucement Francis.

L'ironie qui aurait dû paraître dans cette question était presque entièrement effacée par la fatigue de l'allégorie du pays de l'amour. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'autre.

« Bien sûr, crétin. »

Francis lui adressa un regard surpris. Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la nation anglaise, d'avouer qu'il se souciait de lui. Leur relation avait toujours été fondée sur un déni permanent de leur attachement pour l'autre. Un sourire ironique s'afficha sur son visage. Il devait vraiment être dans un état pitoyable pour qu'Arthur soit aussi franc.

« Je vais mieux. », soupira-t-il.

« Je vois ça. », rétorqua l'autre, sur un ton sarcastique qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il pensait l'inverse.

Francis souffla.

« Je suis fatigué. »

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'anglais l'inquiéta légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu- », commença-t-il.

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, la main d'Arthur se refermait sur son poignet, et il était entraîné sans ménagement dans les escaliers. Il protesta faiblement, mais ne tenta pas de se défaire de la prise de l'anglais ; il n'y serait sans doute pas parvenu de toute manière. Il se laissa docilement traîner vers la sortie et se retrouva rapidement dans le froid extérieur. La prise sur son poignet se relâcha, et il adressa un regard interrogateur à l'autre pays.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as traîné de cette manière dans le froid ? »

« Arrête de te plaindre et viens avec moi. », ordonna l'Angleterre, avec un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il le suivit sans protestation, curieux de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

Le message ''Je suis Charlie'' s'affichait partout dans la rue. Ses yeux étaient sans cesse attiré par les affiches sombres qui l'entouraient. Un certain malaise s'installait progressivement en lui, ce même malaise que Mattie était parvenu à éloigner. Il soupira. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, à présent. Il tenta de libérer son poignet de la main d'Arthur. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard et se contenta de resserrer sa prise.

L'étincelle dans le regard d'Angleterre lui rappela le temps où il était pirate, et il déglutit difficilement. Arthur était vraiment effrayant, à cette époque. Et incroyablement désirable, aussi.

« Lâche-moi, Iggy. »

Le susnommé tiqua à l'entente du surnom, mais ne répondit pas. Francis se sentit tiré un peu plus vers l'avant et fut contraint d'accélérer le pas. Il fut entraîné plus brutalement que nécessaire sans doute jusqu'au Champ de Mars.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là ? », tenta-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, Arthur se contenta de lui adresser un regard en biais. Francis soupira, et jeta un regard autour de lui. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, la plupart des personnes qu'ils croisaient étaient des fêtards ou des couples venus profiter du romantisme de Paris en pleine nuit. Et sous la pluie, constata-t-il lorsqu'une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur sa joue.

Peu concentré sur son déplacement, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils avaient ralenti l'allure avant d'être brusquement ramené à la réalité lorsque l'allégorie de l'Angleterre le tira à sa suite en se laissant tomber sur un banc. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur, tentant d'ignorer la pluie qui trempait ses cheveux.

« Regarde autour de toi. », ordonna Arthur.

Francis obéit, poussé par la curiosité. Mais il ne vit rien d'anormal autour de lui. Paris semblait avoir l'apparence qu'elle avait toujours eu. Il partagea cette réflexion à l'autre pays, qui afficha un sourire vainqueur.

« Exactement. », répondit-il.

Et le français comprit le message qu'il souhaitait lui transmettre. Tout semblait être revenu dans l'ordre, dans son pays. La France ne s'était pas effondrée après l'attentat du 7 janvier 2015. La France s'était relevée. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être triste. Il pouvait même être fier de son pays, qui avait su rester fort et uni pour traverser cette épreuve. Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres, et il adressa un regard reconnaissant à son compagnon.

« Tu devrais peut-être me remercier. », le taquina Angleterre, visiblement très content de lui.

« J'ai froid. », répliqua Francis.

L'anglais leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est l'hiver. Tu aurais pu te couvrir un peu plus avant de sortir de chez toi. »

Le plus âgé afficha une mine consternée et lui donna un faible coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Tu m'as presque enlevé. », signala-t-il. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir eut l'occasion d'enfiler un manteau. »

Un soupire lui répondit. Puis, sans un mot, Arthur passa un bras autour de sa taille, et l'attira contre lui. Et, tout en profitant de la chaleur de l'anglais, Francis ne put se retenir d'émettre une petite pique.

« Tu sais, si tu voulais me serrer contre toi, tu n'avais pas besoin de me traîner dehors. »

« La ferme, _froggie_. »

* * *

Voilà =.= N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos commentaires, ça m'aidera à progresser!


End file.
